Harvest moon:echos
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Harvest moon pokemon crossover. After finding out an old friend had died, Wes needs to quickly grasp hold of farm life, girls and village life. But when the past keeps echoing for help can he do it and retreve the nine jewels of truth before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

QE:This is my first harvest moon story so be nice.

E.S.P:She owns nothing

* * *

A man wearing a red suit with matching hat, walked towards the abandoned farm. He felt sorry for the place. They wasn't much he could do. It was overgrown and littered with rocks, tree stumps and branches. Deep down he prayed the new owner wouldn't come. It had been six months after all. Maybe he could sell it off. Make more money for mineral town. Turn it in to a tourist destination. The possibilities were endless.

As he walked through the front gate he saw what looked like a rogue sandy haired male wearing a navy blue trench coat and black leather trousers, eyeing up the land. Something about him made the hairs at the back of the neck stand up.

"Hey!" That caught his attention. The youth turned and stared at the mayor with unnatural golden eyes. The mayor shook it off. "The owner died a while back. You can't just come waltzing in here!" Shock and alarm crossed the youth's face. Good he thought

"When?" The boy sounded generally upset. "How?" he took a deep breath. "Would explain why I haven't heard off him." He said more to himself.

"What?" Now I've done it. "You knew him? And you didn't know he was dead?"

"No." He scanned the area as if he was looking for something. This made the mayor more alert.

"He died about oh…six months ago, I reckon. When I was cleaning out his place I found his will. In it, he said "I'm leaving my farm to Wes." So until who ever shows up, I'm taking care of the farm." He deliberately left out the full name and shorten the first.

"Well my name's Wes so it could be me."

Damn went through the Mayor's head. "What's your full name? Because you know people would love to have this place at any cost."

Wes' face looked in turmoil. As he bit his bottom lip he looked as if he had to turn things over in his mind. Fake. He thought. After this place for nothing.

"Can you promise me never to tell anyone else?"

Well I'm up for a good laugh. "I promise."

"Wesley Joseph Mitchell." Wes sounded as if it was a lot of pain getting the words out.

"Oh."

"I know." Wes gave a tiny smile. "Lots of people don't trust me outside Orre. I'm used to it. I don't trust a lot of people at all."

Oh crud. He has to be the right person. All those letters serjest it. "Tell me how did you meet, the old man?"

Wes chose his words carefully. "When I was six, my mother decided I needed to get out of the desert and see other regions. So she dragged my dad and me to Forget-me-not valley. I kinda got lost and ended up on this farm. Matt found me crying hugging Alexis, his dog. He called up my parents and I spent the whole summer here." He gestured in any vague direction. "I help with the animals. Rode a cow and horse. Made friends with Takinover." The mayor chuckled. He remembered the sheep very well. She had like him a lot. "Chickens decided to make me they leader, Alexis treated me as her puppy, and I met a really nice girl."

"I believe you. Not many know of Takeinover."

"When I was leaving we gave each other addresses and kept I n touch until Severn months ago."

"The name's Mayor Thomas." Wes looked startled by the sudden gesture of a handshake but took it anyway. "Welcome to your new farm Wes." Wes smiled. "It won't be easy, but if you work hard you can do a job to make him proud."

Wes nodded. "You don't happen to see a lilac cat and black dog around do you?"

"No why?"

"I lost Espeon and Umbreon. They went for a game of chase and I can't find them."

'Wes help.' Thomas turned to see a lilac cat like creature with a red gem in her forehead followed by a black dog like creature with red eyes and yellow glowing ring. In the dogs mouth was a brown and cream bird. 'It's Flo.' Thomas couldn't hear anything but the word Espeon.

Wes shred his coat and wrapped the bird in it. The bird seemed to be unconscious and shivering badly.

'We found her being attacked by wild dogs.' This time he couldn't hear anything but the word Umbreon.

* * *

QE:Soz if I stuffed up any thing.

E.S.P:Plz review.

QE:Flames will be given to Cyndaquil for chow.


	2. Chapter 2

QE:Soz for the delay.

E.S.P:She owns nought.

* * *

Wes sat at the table watching the TV. Nothing was on. It took him an hour to find where everything was. The colder was in the cupboard where he remembered it to be. The tools in the box, by the door. Books on farming and animal care on shelve next to the TV. Calendar and diary by the bed. The toilet and shower around the back.

Curled up on his bed were two lumps. One lilac and the other Flo, a Pidgey. A pokemon. He knew around here pokemon were scarce. So far only Espeon, Umbreon and Flo were the only ones he had seen and two of them belonged to him.

Espeon lifted her elegant head up and glared at Wes as the flicked through the channels for the umpteenth.

'Done?' She growled.

Wes was one of the only people who could hear pokemon. That was how he got so close to Espe and Umbre.

"When's Evie dropping the pokemon off?" Wes asked bored. He started his flicking again.

'Sometime this week. She says it could be her or Meg.'

Knock, knock.

Wes frowned. He hadn't expected her to be that fast.

He opened the door. Standing there was a rather muscular person with brown hair. "You must be Wes."

"Hi. Who…" He couldn't ask his question because this person dragged him to the shipment box by the mass of weeds.

"Let me guess that's a shipment box and you want me to put stuff in it everyday?" Asked Wes.

"Except holidays. I do need a break." The bloke sounded rather impressed. "You worked on a farm before?"

"Yeah." Wes nodded. "You didn't tell me your name."

"Sorry." He laughed. "Zack. I'm in charge of shipping in Mineral town." They shook hands.

"I'll pick them up at five. I'll pay money when I do. You also have a chicken coop for you chickens and a barn for your cows and sheep. You can ship anything you grow or find in the mountain or of course, eggs, wool or milk from livestock." Wes nodded.

"I understand." Wes' eyes glanced at the land. "There might be a problem."

"Hum."

"It might take me a while to start shipping because of that." He nodded at the wilderness.

"Go in to the mountains then." Zack shook his head. "Remember 5." Zack walked away.

Wes showed a backwards peace sign at Zack's back.

'Me or Espe could go in to the mountains.' Suggested Umbre.

"Just make sure one of you stays here." Umbre nodded and headed towards the bottom of the farm.

Wes glared at the weeds. "That leaves you and me."

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

The girl of fifteen sat on the train heading towards Oceananic view. There she would catch a bus to forget-me-not valley where she book an inn. Not that she would use it. When she gets there, she would ring up. Say she couldn't make it and tell them to keep the cash. Cash didn't matter to her. She had plenty. She carried on reading her book on masters of the past. Her hand brushed the tiny red and white balls attached to her belt. Most of them belonged to her but six was for a friend.

Out the corner of her eye she could see people staring at her get up. Bright pink top and blue denim jeans, three black belts crisscrossing on her hips and waist, Black high heeled boots and her mid shoulder blade long hair tied up in a pink bow. Around her neck a green and black strap attached to her ipod. One earphone was in the ear of the fox, cross dog, cross male loin by the size on her cream mane. The brown creature was getting more attention.

"Excuse me." A little girl stood by the brown Fox.

Both of them looked at her. "Hi."

"Can I…?" She looked at the fox thing.

The teenager pick it up and handed her to the little girl. "Take her back to your seat."

"Really?" The little girl's eyes lit up.

"She doesn't mind playing teddy and her name's Eevee." The young girl squealed with happiness as she ran back to her mother.

The teenager placed the abandoned earphone in her ear and went back to reading.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

Wes was covered with dirt from head to toe. Before him was a large patch of hoed brown earth. Next to him stood a once lilac now brown Espe and a recovering Flo.

"We need Chickens." Wes said after a long silence.

'We don't have enough cash for a chicken and food.'

'What about just a chicken?' Asked Flo.

'Not enough.' Said a disgusted Espe. She founded dirt in her nails.

'Why don't you buy seeds and grow them?' Flo asked trying to be helpful.

"Good idea." Wes sat down in the mud. "I'm going bed."

Umbre made a final dash to the shipment box with the rucksack Wes lent him before collapsing on the ground.

'You've had worse between your nails sis.' Umbre sniggered.

'Shut up.' Espe flicked her tail at him.

Wes blanked them. They were only going to get worse. Umbre would say something back. Espe would charge him. Then they would end up half killing each other. Not that Wes cared. This would be the eighteenth time this week if he had kept count.

"What time is it?" Wes asked collapsing onto the floor.

'Threeish.' Espeon said sitting on her older brothers head.

'Get off me you fat lump.' Came Umbre's muffled cry.

"Wow." Wes said calmly before he lay half a sleep.

'Hay doesn't that look like the mayor?'

Umbre looked up to look and then Espe grabbed his throat.

"Wes." Cried an out of breath voice. "I'm really sorry to disturb you."

"What?" Wes asked opening one eye.

"You haven't seen May anywhere have you?" Asked Mayor Thomas who was holding his knees catching his breathes.

Next to him was an old bloke who was going bald. "Please I can't find her anywhere."

In one fluid movement Wes was standing up. "Who's May?"

'His granddaughter.' Espe grinned.

Umbre rolled his eyes. His baby sister had used mind reader again.

"My granddaughter. She eight. Has long black hair in two pigtails. She has a red top and a green and black necklace." The old bloke looked so sad. "I don't know what I will do with out her."

* * *

E.S.P: Plz review and flames will be fed to the pet dragon called bob. 


	3. Chapter 3

Qe:I don't own anything if i did would i be here?

* * *

Epse was sulking big time. Flo had nicked her place next to Wes. It was nearly night-time, and Umbre was getting on her nerves.

'We could be in bed now.' Umbre smirked at Espe.

'You are nocturnal.' Espe growled.

'Oh yeah.'

Wes and Flo carried on walking (Well in Flo's case hopped.) in the wildness of the mountain. The sunset had lit up every tree and branch in a warm orange light.

Behind them a branch snapped.

'I think its one of those girls again.' Umbre said looking backwards.

'Karen.' Espe chipped in.

"Which one's she?" asked Wes.

'The brown haired one that was dragged away by the hot nurse and red head.' Umbre said amused.

'He has a crush on all three.' Espe rolled her eyes.

Under Umbre's black fur was a mistakable red colouring.

"Hi." Said Karen wearing a yellow top and purple jacket.

"Hi." Wes grunted walking back to his farm.

"It's so sad May ran away. It's not like her.' Karen said sadly. She moved dangerously close to Wes.

The sun caught Wes' eye giving it the affect it was on fire. Espe and Umbre looked at each other.

"It's so sad." Karen placed a hand on his arm. "Ouch." She backed off.

Flo snarled in her bird like way. 'Hands off his mine.' She hugged his leg to illustrate her point.

Wes shook his head. "I'm sorry about Flo." Flo stuck her tongue out.

Karen smiled. "That's ok. You could always take me out for dinner?" Her blue eyes sparkled hopefully.

"Karen there you are." A red head in blue dungees walked out of some bushes. "When we all go out looking for May, you're chatting up the farmer." She said rather annoyed. Wes felt like a spare tire.

"What May has acutely disappeared?" Karen asked.

"Yes." The red head nearly growled. "Barley is really worried."

"Well when you said May's disappeared and Mary said there's a new farmer, I though we were all going to grab his attention." Karen said in her defence.

Umbre drooled.

"Sorry about this." Said a quiet voice.

Wes looked next to him. Standing there was a very nervous dark haired girl wearing glasses and what vaguely looked like a school uniform. Umbre's drool turned in to a stream with his lower jaw hanging out.

"I'm Mary." She gingerly held her had out.

Wes took it and shook. "Wes." Mary smiled and looked towards what looked like an argument had broke out.

"How was I surpose to know?"

"Are you naturally blond?"

"Not again." Mary shook her head.

Mayor Thomas walked straight into the argument. Behind him was a police officer.

At tht exact moment it had turned violent. So instead of the red head pushing Karen she pushed Thomas into Karen. Who both fell over.

"What's going on here?" Asked the officer.

Wes had to hold his tongue. He really didn't like authority.

"Karen miss under stood me and Ann and though we were boy hunting." Mary said quickly hanging her head. "And Ann got annoyed and they started arguing." Suddenly she burst out crying. Flo hopped from Wes and tried to comfort Mary. "It's so unfair that them two are fighting and May's lost."

"There there." The officer patted Mary on the back. "It's ok. Come on we'll look for your mum." Mary nodded and walked off with him.

'Wow a kind hearted officer.' Espe said amazed.

Umbre didn't replied because he was still drooling. Espe pushed his jaw upwards. 'Stupid. One-minded ace hole.' She growled at him. 'Pull yourself together man.' She rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

Flo looked sadly as Mary walked away.

"Sorry Karen." Thomas pulled him and her up. "Right why am I here? Oh yeah." Ann shook her head. "It's nearly 6 and we have all decided to call it a night." Everyone nodded.

"Poor May." Karen said saddly. "Hopefully she'll find some0where safe to sleep."

"Now you care." Ann said annoyed. "You shallow two face bi…"

"Ann."

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

Charlia. That was her name. Not that she cared. She hated her pokeball. She wanted her baby. Her trainer was looking after the infants, Sidney the blue and black Riolu, Damien her baby black charmeleon, some others as well. She just flew. Her orange and blue dragon like wings cutting the sky. Her long orange lizard body helping her aim for the ground. Her flame tipped tail steering. She glided to a stop near the lake. She lapped up the water carefully, being a fire creature and all. When she got a decent amount down her she turned to take off again. She first fiddled with the orange harness around her for the medi bag. It wouldn't have been the first time had she lost it. As she spread her wings she could hear crying.

Her impeccable mothering instinct took over. She started looking for the crying. Soon after she found a young girl in the woods crying into her red sweatshirt. Charlia laid her body submissively as to not upset the infant. She cooed genially to grab her attention, if this girl was a pokemon she was speak reassuringly; she was crap at speaking human. By the way her mothering instincts were only impeccable with pokemon. The kid looked at her and screamed. She tried to run in the other direction. Charlia grabbed her in her mount and placed her on her back. "Please don't eat me." She cried. Charlia took off praying that she'd fall asleep. She was heading to the closes place she could think of. Hopefully he still wasn't mad at her for dropping him in to a mud pit.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

'We don't even know the kid.' Espe said curling up on the bed. 'So why do we have to help.' Wes shrugged as he tried to get his coat out of Umbre's mouth. 'If someone got lost in Orre we'd have a funeral and that would be that. If the person happened to be alive we say hi and carry on'

"Yeah, but here they don't have to worry about the cold or ought." Wes said giving his coat one good tug.

'MissingNo?'

Wes nodded.

Knock knock.

'Charlia.' Espe said curling up.

Wes opened the front door to see a distraught charizard and muffled crying. Wes walked around Charlia until he saw the little kid. Wes placed a hand on her side. It seem coforting because she stopped. "You're safe." He picked her up and held her close to him.

'Thank you.' Charlia crashed and fell asleep where she was.

Wes carried the kid in and placed her on the bed. She was crying. Her eyes scruded shut as so not to see what was happening. Umbre dragged Wes' coat towards him. In the inside pocket there was a small jar of shimmering green powder. As the child inhaled some of it she fell in to a peaceful deep sleep and relaxed.

'We have a teddy?'

Wes nodded

* * *

E.S.P:MissingNo is a glitch pokemon.

QE:PLZ REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

QE:Chapter number four.

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing

* * *

May's eyes fluttered open. She yawned; this had been the best sleep she had ever had. There was a nice big fluffy thing in her arms, Hannah their dog. Soon Grandpa would come in and wake her up.

'Esp.' moaned the big fluffy thing. Hannah was brown this thing was pink.

"HELP!" May screamed. The brown fluff ball that was by the legs dive-bombed the door in shock. The pink thing ridged up. The black and yellow thing on the table rolled over and snored louder. May flung the pink thing on the floor and backed up towards the corner.

'Stupid kid.' It growled.

"I'm not stupid." May argued back.

It jumped on the bed baring its teeth and growling. May tried backing up more and failed.

"Espe." The thing ignored the new voice. May was fixated on the evil pink thing.

"Espeon." The voice was a lot deeper and scarier the second time.

Espeon looked and meowed. 'She chucked me off the bed.' She hung her head then lifted it to give huge puppy dog eyes.

May kept her head low. "I'm very sorry."

"Off." Espeon jumped off. Who ever the voice belonged to sat by her on the bed. May kept her eyes closed tight. "Your granddad knows you're here."

May bowed her head. "Thank you."

There was a soft cooing noise.

"Do you want breakfast?" He asked after a long silence. May nodded. "You can open your eyes. It's not if you look they'll be burnt out."

May had no idea if he was joking or not. So she opened her eyes and kept looking down.

There was a loud bang outside the door. May couldn't help but look. The orange dragon poked its head through. Her heart started racing. It had came back to eat her. He only was trying to be nice long enough for the dragon to kill her.

'It's Umbre's fault. It always is.' The dragon said.

'Mmmmmmmm Chicken.' The dog on the table drooled.

'You better not try and eat me.' May only then notice the brown bird on the older boys lap.

'I want chicken.'

May laughed, only then to receive an inquisitive look from the teen. May looked at his face. There was hardly any emotion except in his golden eyes. "Sorry." May hung her head. She felt bad thinking he would hurt her just because those other men did.

"Did you understand them?" May nodded. She had always wanted to tell someone and never had the guts. Not even Grandpa.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked jumping off the bed.

"What?" May asked confused.

"Food. Want some?" May nodded. "Come on, we'll get some milk." May followed.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

She wasn't worried. No, Charlia often disappeared for nights on end. Her and her brown Eevee carried on walking towards the farm. They had passed Forget-Me-Not valley half an hour ago for breakfast. The inn had never encountered so many mouths before. She felt really guilty. But hay, they had to eat to, as she kept telling herself.

Eevee stopped and growled. Before them were a group of men wearing red jackets done up because they were unused to the mild temperature, Black trousers, boots and shaven head. They were chatting amongst themselves.

"No. They should think Wes is dead."

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

May stood terrified. She was standing before the orange dragon. "We're going to milk her?" May asked shaking badly.

'What?' The dragon asked.

"Moo moo milk." Wes said.

'You can milk charizards?' Charlia inquired.

"Charlia." Wes was bored.

'You said moo moo milk didn't ya.' Charlia savaged the backpack. 'How many?'

"There are five of us so six."

Charlia got out a piece of paper and a pen. 'That's ten hyper potions, burnt heals, ice heals…' Charlia kept on talking to herself.

"Does she often do this?" May asked.

Wes nodded. "It would be Penny but she's blind."

May nodded even thou she didn't know who Penny was.

'Potions and six moo moo milks.' Charlia unattached five bags and placed them on the ground followed by six glass bottles into one of them. 'Who's ill?'

"Flo's injured." Wes said picking two bags up and started heading towards the door.

'That one's the lightest.' Charlia said pointing to the bag with the moo moo milk in.

"But it has glass bottles in." May moaned.

'They all have.' Charlia smiled. 'Whoever invented un breakable glass is a genius because I'm always breaking them.'

May nodded and tried to lift the bag up. It was really heavy. Charlia lifted the bottom of the bag up.

'You know only wanted you to keep me from breaking the glass.' Charlia said lifting the hull a bit more so May could to get a better hold on it.

"How?" May asked trying to get underneath it.

Wes lifted the bag off both of them. "Struggling?"

* * *

QE:PLz review 


End file.
